My Girl Gotta Girlfriend
by NYrican
Summary: well this is my first songfic or story of any kind hope you like it
1. My Girl Gotta Girlfriend

_hey everyone this is my first story of any kind so please read . ok well what aiden is thinking is bold and the song is italicized_

_i dont own anything except for the idea D _

_song is by ray l-my girl gotta girlfriend_

* * *

'_**Another day at work**__…_''Hey rick…. do you mind if I get out early?'' 

''Nope as long as you stay the whole day tomorrow'' reply's rick.

''Ok thanks rick…see you tomorrow''

''_**I can't wait to surprise Ashley**__….''_

_I just got home from work its 1:30  
I'm kinda hungry cuz I know my girl lonely  
Goin back to my crib its kinda early  
Surprised my girl because I know she waitin_

''ASHLEY'' ….I yell walking into the house

_**What the hell**_

_I opened the front door I hear moanin_

_Fa real somebody im fittin kill somebody  
Then I get closer I hear groanin  
Bust in the door and see my girl wit a chick  
That's when I know that_

_My girl gotta girlfriend  
I just found out but its aight  
Long as I can be wit her too_

I walk into my room expecting to see my girl waiting for me, but no what I see surprises me. Ashley is lying in bed kissing all over her 'friend' Spencer Carlin.

''Shit aiden it's not what it looks like'' says a frightened Ashley

_My girl gotta girlfriend  
It really is not a problem  
Cuz imma make it do what it do  
Cuz havin 2 chicks is better than no chicks  
I'd rather just join in  
Keep my girl and keep the other one too  
My girl gotta girlfriend  
It really is not a problem  
Cuz imma make it do what it do_

I don't say a word nor do I yell because I realize that I can make this situation work for the both of us.

_Do you know your problem shawty  
Could of told me  
That you was sleepin wit a chick  
How the hell you gon be leavin me out  
I thought we was better shawty  
You so stingy  
While you was kissin on it  
I could behind her dribben baby  
Talkin bout I be wack girl  
But im so cool wit it  
Both of yall in my bed  
Watch what im doin  
Girl imma fool wit it  
Imma fool wit it  
So slide over for me shawty  
Let me show ya how a player get down  
Cuz girl im bout to give ya both the business  
Beat it up until ya say ya finished  
Then off to the other one  
Got em bustin like a gun  
So I dont really care that_

_My girl gotta girlfriend  
I just found out but its aight  
Long as I can be wit her too  
My girl gotta girlfriend_

So you know what I don't care that my girlfriend has a girlfriend.

* * *

_hopefully you liked my first ever story.D you know i mught just turn this into a series of songfics...that would be coolio lol_


	2. Love of my life

_and here is another hope you like :)_

_song used is love of my life by erykah badu ..but some of the words have been changed just a little to fit_

* * *

_Way way _

_Way back _

**Ashley smiles knowing exactly why Spencer put this song on. **

_I met her when I was a little girl she gave _

_She gave me poetry and she was my first _

_But in my heart I knew, I wasn't the only one _

_Cause when the tables turned she had to break up _

_Whenever I got lonely, needed some advice_

_She gave me her shoulder, her words were very nice _

**You see this song describes exactly what happened with spence and me. **

_That is all behind me, _

_Cause now there is no other _

_My love is hers' and she is mine, _

_My friend became my... _

_Love of my life, you are my friend _

_Love of my life, I can depend _

_Love of my life, without you baby _

_Feels like a simple true love, yeah _

**I'm just glad that after everything we have been through Spence said yes. **

_Oh, could it be that it was all just simple so then _

_A teenage love but you said _

_She's just a friend _

_She moved around and we kept in touch through her friend Mike _

_The world was young and we knew we couldn't rush, but _

_Whenever I got lonely, or needed some advice _

_She gave me her shoulder, her words were very nice _

_That is all behind me, _

_Cause now there is no other _

_My love is hers and hers' is mine _

_My friend became my... _

_Love of my life, you are my friend _

_Love of my life, you I can depend _

_Love of my life, without you baby _

_Feels like a simple true love, yeah _

**And now your probably wondering what she said yes to? Right? Well after I got my self-together and deciding whom I wanted…. I asked her to marry me. You guessed it Spencer said yes. That day was probably the best day I had that week.**

_My friend became my... _

_Love of my life, you are my friend _

_Love of my life, I can depend _

_Love of my life, without you baby _

_Feels like a simple true love, yeah _

**And here I am sitting on the bed with my beautiful wife listening to the song that describes us perfectly.**


	3. All i need

_Her is another hope you like it. the song used is all i need by method man ft. mary j. blige_

* * *

**Man I love this song want to know why? Because this is one of the three songs that Spencer and me danced to at our wedding. I sang the chorus while we were dancing and I will never forget the feelings I felt that day. Feelings of happiness, completness anything you can name that makes you feel any type of happiness I felt especially love.**

You're all, I need  
(Lie together, cry together, I swear to God I hope we fuckin die together)  
to get by, ahhhhh  
You're all, I need  
(Lie together, cry together, I swear to God I hope we fuckin die together)  
to get by, ahhhhh

**Though the words maybe a little vulgar it is really how I feel about Spencer.**

Shorty I'm there for you anytime you need me  
For real girl, it's me in your world, believe me  
Nutting make a man feel better than a woman  
Queen with a crown that be down for whatever  
There are few things that's forever, my lady  
We can make war or make babies  
Back when I was nothing  
You made a brother feel like he was something  
That's why I'm with you to this day boo no fronting  
Even when the skies were gray  
You would rub me on my back and say "Baby it'll be okay"  
Now that's real to a brother like me baby  
Never ever give my cootie away and keep it tight aight  
And I'ma walk these dogs so we can live  
In a fat ass crib with thousands of kids  
Word life you don't need a ring to be my wife  
Just be there for me and I'ma make sure we  
Be living in the effin lap of luxury  
I'm realizing that you didn't have to funk wit me  
But you did, now I'm going all out kid  
And I got mad love to give, you my nigga

**It just takes me back to the day I met her or maybe a little while later but you get what I mean.**

Like sweet morning dew  
I took one look at you  
And it was plain to see  
You were my destiny  
With you I'll spend my time  
I'll dedicate my life  
I'll sacrifice for you  
Dedicate my life for you

**I will never forget this song.**

I got a love jonz for your body and your skin tone  
Five minutes alone I'm already on the bone  
Plus I love the fact you got a mind of your own  
No need to shop around you got the good stuff at home  
Even if I'm locked up North you in the world  
Wrapped in three-fourths of cloth never showing your stuff off, boo  
It be true me for you that's how it is  
I be your Noah, you be my Wiz  
I'm your Mister, you my Mrs. with hugs and kisses  
Valentine cards and birthday wishes? Please  
Be on another level of planning, of understanding  
the bond between man and woman, and child  
The highest elevation, cuz we above  
All that romance crap, just show your love

Because to tell you the truth I would not know who else to dedicate this song to. 

You're all, I need  
(Lie together, cry together, I swear to God I hope we fuckin die together)  
to get by, ahhhhh  
You're all, I need  
(Lie together, cry together, I swear to God I hope we fuckin die together)  
to get by, ahhhhh

**Because Spencer Carlin is all I will ever need.**


End file.
